


Жизнь Драко Малфоя, рассказанная им самим

by Feature_in_the_Dust



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feature_in_the_Dust/pseuds/Feature_in_the_Dust
Summary: Драко Малфой всего лишь хотел найти интересного собеседника и сбежать из своей привычной реальности... и результат превзошел все его ожидания - ибо бойтесь ваших желаний - иногда они исполняются.
Kudos: 1





	Жизнь Драко Малфоя, рассказанная им самим

Что-то надвигалось, могущественное и страшное. Мэнор замер как перед бурей. Везде ощущалось странное напряжение. Оно будто затягивало Драко в свое непонятное, невидимое тело, выпивало все силы и желание сопротивляться и при этом отталкивало и жалило его тысячами болезненных укусов. Хотелось сбежать, но куда сбежишь из родного дома? От отца, натянутого как струна, от взвинченной матери, словно чего-то нетерпеливо ожидающей и одновременно страшащейся этого? Хотелось с кем-то поговорить, отвлечься, вот только с кем? Да и о чем? Драко оторвал взгляд от тарелки и обвел глазами стол — напряженное молчание можно было резать ножом. Захотелось стать маленьким и спрятаться в норку. Драко отогнал воспоминания о маленьком и вертком теле хорька и взялся листать "Воскресный Пророк". Ничего интересного, что могло бы отвлечь, хотя… На последней странице он заметил новую рубрику "Письмо другу": "Пророк" предлагал поучаствовать в их новом проекте — клуб друзей по переписке. Вся почта пойдет через специальные абонентские ящики в редакции газеты, таким образом будет сохраняться анонимность. "Если вы хотите вступить в клуб, вы можете прислать нам свое объявление или ответить на одно из объявлений ниже".

— Что-то интересное, Драко? — спросил отец.  
— Пожалуй, нет, — Драко поспешно изобразил скучающее выражение лица. — Кажется, "Пророку" совершенно не о чем писать, а Фадж из кожи вон лезет, стараясь показать, что все отлично.  
Неспешно сложив газету, он отложил ее в сторону.  


Полчаса спустя Драко уже просматривал старые номера, найденные для него домовиками. Рубрика появилась недавно, так что в первых двух выпусках не было ничего интересного, в нынешнем он нашел объявление от парня, увлекавшегося зельями, в прошлом номере была пара занятных объявлений от девчонок, и вот еще, в третьем номере рубрики: _"Добрый день. Меня зовут Ники Уилкинс, и я очень люблю книги. Считаю, что даже в "Истории Хогвартса" можно найти массу интересного. Если вы думаете так же или просто готовы поговорить и поспорить о книгах, напишите мне"._

Итак, четыре объявления. Четыре возможных собеседника. Драко разложил их перед собой. Пожалуй, девчонок лучше отложить — он же хотел поговорить, а не флиртовать. Остаются двое: зелья или книги? Драко потянулся было к зельевару, но в последний момент передумал — зелья напоминали о ближайшем окружении, а именно от него он и пытается сбежать — значит, книги. Ну, привет тебе, Ники Уилкинс, поклонник "Истории Хогвартса". Интересно, читал ли ее еще хоть кто-нибудь? Ну разве что эта гриффиндорская зубрилка. Что вообще может быть интересного в этой книге? Вот, кстати, с этого можно и начать переписку. Хм, а в домашней библиотеке есть "История Хогвартса"? Подхватив газету, Драко отправился в библиотеку, и тут его настигла внезапная мысль — подпись! Что делать с подписью? Нельзя же подписаться своим именем — это будет ужасно, если кто-то узнает, что он, Драко Малфой, ищет друга по переписке. Драко задумчиво перебрал в уме знакомые фамилии… Нет, это глупо — все равно наводит на определенный круг знакомств... Все еще думая о подходящей фамилии, он уставился на передовицу "Пророка". Хм-м, а вот, например, Прайм — вполне сойдет за фамилию. Теперь имя. Драко огляделся по сторонам в поисках вдохновения — на стенах библиотеки висели портреты предков, кажется, вплоть до Вильгельма Завоевателя. Задумав наобум число и направление, он отсчитал нужный портрет и посмотрел на имя. Что ж, получилось вполне неплохо и даже немного абсурдно — Септимус Прайм. Довольный собой, Драко сел писать первое письмо Уилкинсу.

Ответ пришел довольно быстро, и завязалась неожиданно оживленная и интересная переписка. Давно уже Драко не приходилось читать в таком количестве и с такой скоростью — он же не мог признаться, что не читал и половины того, что упоминал Ник. Он же Малфой — лучший из лучших. Отец только удивленно поднимал бровь, заставая его в библиотеке, гостиной или парке с очередным пухлым томом. Даже скупо похвалил за такую похвальную тягу к знаниям. Правда, Ник постоянно упоминал совершенно незнакомых авторов, имена героев и названия книг, как далеко не сразу понял Драко, маггловских. И с этим возникла проблема — если Шекспира или Свифта он еще смог найти в домашней библиотеке и тайком от родителей протащить к себе в спальню, замаскировав под книги по истории зельеварения и справочники редких растений, то как незаметно добыть маггловские книги, написанные в последние лет сто, придумать так и не смог. Пришлось, изнывая от стыда за собственную беспомощность, признаваться Нику, что он их не читал и не может достать, и просить прислать ему эти книги с совой, но только не утром — Драко даже представить боялся, что будет с родителями, если за завтраком перед ним появится пакет с маггловской книгой. Ник ответил короткой запиской _"Ты что — чистокровный?"_ , но все-таки приложил к ней первую книгу из списка Драко. Первый раз в жизни Драко не гордился своим чистокровным происхождением, ему даже показалось, что Ник прекратит их переписку и, как он с удивлением понял, это его удручало и расстраивало — ему не хотелось терять такого интересного собеседника, хоть тот и был явно не из чистокровной семьи. Да что там — только в этот момент Драко понял, что ему ни разу не пришло в голову презрительно отозваться о вкусах Ника, который читал маггловскую литературу; все это время он думал только о том, как добыть книги, которых не читал.  
Постепенно они с Ником от книг перешли к обсуждению всего на свете. Так, вскоре после получения ежегодного письма со списком учебников, Драко начал с того, с каким нетерпением он ждет нового учебного года и как ему нравится предстоящая программа по зельям, а закончил своими мыслями о предрасположенности учеников разных факультетов к разным наукам. А в ответ получил от Ника довольно странное письмо:

_"Мне кажется, нет ничего предопределенного: твоя сила — это просто способность, талант, направленность ей придаешь ты сам. Как, например, физическую силу можно использовать, чтобы защищать других, а можно, наоборот, подчинять с ее помощью. И направленность своей силы ты выбираешь не единожды и навсегда, а, в силу разных жизненных обстоятельств, можешь ее изменить. Мне кажется, больше всего это похоже на "Звездные войны": саму идею Силы и выбора между Светлой и Темной стороной Силы. Разве Шляпа может однозначно сказать, каким ты будешь в течение всей жизни, какие обстоятельства на тебя повлияют и каким образом? Твоя сила — в тебе и направляет тебя так же, как и ты направляешь ее"._

Драко думал над этим весь вечер, да и ночью, вместо того, чтобы спать, он ворочался и мысленно спорил с Ником. Мешало то, что он совершенно не понимал сравнения, использованного Ником, но не желал в этом признаваться. Он все равно был не согласен.  
Так и не найдя блестящих, да и просто толковых аргументов, в крайнем раздражении он написал Нику: _"Может, и чистоту крови ты считаешь несущественной?"_  
Пришедший на следующий день ответ совершенно обескуражил Драко:

_"Привет,_  
_Удивительно, что ты спросил именно это, но да, я действительно считаю чистоту крови несущественной. Я думаю, что дар может воплотиться в любом, и если носитель его — достойный человек и использует свой дар на благо, то какая разница, кто были его родители и умели ли они колдовать?_  
_Я не слишком верю в какие-то особенные качества, которыми обладают лишь потомственные волшебники, и считаю это предрассудками (иначе бы в семьях волшебников не рождалось бы сквибов), зато я верю в генетику, которая говорит о постепенном вырождении в закрытых общинах._  
_Вообще, мне кажется, что вы отгораживаетесь по принципу чистокровности не потому, что чувствуете свое превосходство, а потому, что чувствуете угрозу со стороны магглорожденных. Вы боитесь, что они займут ваши места и вытеснят вас. Ваша чистокровность — не преимущество, а обуза. Да, вы живете с магией с рождения, но вместе с возможностями впитываете и многовековые ограничения и предрассудки. Чужаки же ничего не умеют и совсем ничего не знают — зато они и не ограничены в своих мечтах. Они читали другие книжки, у них другие герои и совершенно другое представление о волшебстве. И они творят свою мечту — свою для каждого из них, а вы — лишь повторяете мечты ваших предков, раз за разом создавая одно и то же. Ну и кто из вас тогда настоящий свободный волшебник? Сила дара, мощность палочки, даже накопленные поколениями знания не так важны. Это — всего лишь инструменты, настоящая сила скрыта в тебе, это сила твоей мечты. Без нее ты — не волшебник, даже будь у тебя сотня поколений чистокровных предков за плечами._  
_Ники"_  


Прочитав это, Драко почувствовал, как в нем поднимается злость, требующая немедленного выхода. Он смял письмо и отбросил в угол, а сам сел писать ответ — все те злые слова, которые крутились на языке. Изведя полдюжины листов, он понял, что уже подзабыл точные слова Ника, с которыми спорил, расправил письмо, прочел, и злость захлестнула его с новой силой — он порвал письмо в мелкие клочки и опять взялся за ответ.  
Весь следующий день он метался по комнате, как тигр в клетке, время от времени собирая письмо Ника в единое целое, перечитывая текст и снова с мстительным торжеством раздирая его на мелкие части. Но злость мешала написать хороший ответ, бьющий точно в цель — ответ, достойный Малфоя. И это вызывало новые вспышки ярости. Драко был настолько взвинчен, что внезапно резко ответил матери за обедом — так, что даже отец удивленно посмотрел на него.

— В чем дело, сын? — спросил он строго.  
— Нет, ни в чем, — тут же сбавил обороты Драко. — Прости, мама, у меня просто болит голова.  


Так, прикрываясь мигренью, Драко и просидел в своей комнате до конца дня. Уже ночью, измученный обуревавшими его чувствами, перепортив пачку бумаги, забросав все вокруг неудавшимися вариантами ответа, среди которых было даже несколько вызовов на магическую дуэль, он смог написать только жалкое подобие достойного ответа:

_"Привет,_  
_Не могу сформулировать развернутый ответ по всем пунктам сразу — тут нужен диалог, но не перекидываться же короткими записками каждые пять минут. Поэтому просто скажу — нет, я с тобой не согласен!!!_  
_Септимус"_  


Отправив этот вариант, Драко почувствовал себя совершенно выпотрошенным, бросился на кровать и тут же заснул.  
Молчание Ника затянулось на несколько дней, и Драко уже потихоньку начал праздновать победу в споре, когда вечером вдруг получил довольно увесистый пакет. Развернув записку, он прочел:

_"Привет,_  
_Вот, собственно, и подтверждение моих слов: ты даже не задумался, как еще можно переписываться короткими сообщениями — в твоей картине мира есть либо личные встречи, либо совиная почта._  
_Но реальный мир гораздо шире! Высылаю тебе одну из зачарованных парных тетрадей — все, что записывается в одной из них, тут же появляется в другой. Так что можешь смело спорить со мной о моей неправоте отдельными фразами — если, конечно, у тебя еще остались аргументы._  
_Ники"_  


К записке была приложена тетрадь в черном переплете, с обложкой на резинке и диковатым названием на обороте. Открыв ее на первой странице, Драко тупо уставился на фразу _"Продолжим?"_.  
Так уесть в споре Драко Малфоя! Это раздражало, да что там — сильно злило, но при этом спорить с таким оппонентом было по-настоящему интересно. Но злость очень быстро поглотила интерес, и Драко продолжил. И продолжал еще несколько дней — до самого отъезда в Хогвартс; маме с большим трудом удалось вытащить его в Косой переулок за новыми учебниками и мантиями. И даже там, рассеянно примеряя мантии и выбирая перья, Драко мысленно придумывал все новые и новые едкие фразы. Ник сначала отвечал, но потом его ответы стали все реже и реже, и под конец он просто писал _"Ок"_ или _"Хорошо"_ один раз на каждом развороте, чтобы Драко видел, что его все еще читают. В конце концов, утром в день отъезда Ник не выдержал: _"Ладно, я вижу, что ты пока не готов обсуждать эту тему спокойно и по существу. Предлагаю пока закрыть вопрос и обсудить его позже… может через год. Вернемся лучше к обсуждению книг"._

Всю дорогу до школы Драко булькал, как закипающий чайник: такое окончание беседы не принесло удовлетворения и даже новый статус старосты не помогал успокоиться. Да и Поттер в этот раз раздражал, как никогда прежде — с той самой секунды, как он увидел его в Большом зале в окружении друзей — он прямо воплощал в себе все то, что Драко было недоступно, что Ник считал преимуществом, а не недостатком: умение ориентироваться в маггловском мире и при этом быть чистокровным и богатым. Драко понимал, что это — обычная зависть, чувство, которое не пристало испытывать Малфоям, но остановиться не мог. Уизли тоже раздражал, но меньше — все-таки сложно завидовать человеку, у которого даже учебники — от старших братьев. Да и Грейнджер выводила из себя — своими знаниями, своими взглядами на мир, тем, что отказывалась считать Драко лучше себя просто по праву рождения, но в первую очередь тем, что она точно понравилась бы Нику, возможно, он бы счел ее другом гораздо лучшим, чем Драко. "А может, они уже друзья?" — приходило в голову Драко, и он ревниво оглядывал тех, с кем она общалась, но замечал только толпу Уизли, Долгопупса, старост и успокоенно выдыхал на некоторое время. И вообще, с чего он взял, что Ник еще учится в Хогвартсе? Может, он уже закончил школу. За эти чувства Драко было особенно стыдно, и поэтому Грейнджер раздражала все сильнее.  
Они с Ником действительно вернулись к обсуждению книг, и Драко мало-помалу успокоился. К тому же, здесь обсуждать и читать книги, особенно маггловские, стало удобнее — кое-что можно было найти в библиотеке, в секции маггловедения, не прибегая к помощи Ника. Драко привычным уже заклинанием менял обложку на очередной том "Энциклопедии зельевара" и погружался в новую историю, чтобы потом спорить с Ником на протяжении многих страниц.  
Однажды Ник спросил: _"Скажи, ведь Септимус Прайм — это не твое настоящее имя?". "Не совсем,_ — помедлил с ответом Драко. — _А что?". "Да так…_ — написал Ник. — _Просто было интересно. Не бери в голову"._ Легко сказать — не бери в голову. "Может, он меня вычислил?" — занервничал Драко. _"Что не так с моим именем?!_ — требовательно написал Драко в тетради. _"Да все так! Чего ты такой нервный? Мне просто было любопытно. По моему представлению, ты должен был быть как минимум полукровка — с таким-то именем. А оказалось, что нет. Правда, не бери в голову — это просто мои ассоциации"._ _"Ассоциации у него! У тебя тоже имя, знаешь ли,_ — бурчал в ответ Драко, — _как… как у гриффиндорского призрака. Ты почти как Почти Безголовый Ник!"_ — _"Почти Почти Безголовый Ник! Да ты шутник, Септимус!!!"_ — рассмеялся Ник.

— Что ты там все время строчишь? — пристал к нему в один из вечеров Тео, пытаясь дотянуться до тетради.  
Они сидели в библиотеке, и Тео было скучно — он уже дописал свою работу по трансфигурации и теперь искал, чем бы развлечься.  
— Тео, отвали! Лучше вон помоги Крэббу и Гойлу, — проворчал Драко, пряча тетрадь в сумку и задвигая её под стул. Крэбб и Гойл с надеждой уставились на Тео.  
— Нее, это скучно! А вот это, — Тео завозился, что-то зашуршало, — весело! Ну-ка, посмотрим, что там у тебя.  
Драко неверяще уставился на руку Нотта — в ней была его тетрадь. Сейчас там ничего не должно быть видно, но вдруг Тео сумеет снять чары? Драко похолодел, вспомнив, что написано на последних страницах.  
— Отдай сейчас же! — зло прошипел он Тео.  
— Неа! Здесь явно что-то интересное.  
Тео уже приоткрыл тетрадь, и Драко поторопился вскинуть палочку, но не рассчитал расстояния и задел Тео по руке; тетрадь вылетела и, распахнувшись в полете, приземлилась прямо перед носом у Грейнджер, сидевшей вместе с малявкой Уизли за столом с другой стороны прохода. Та удивленно вскинула брови при виде тетради, всмотрелась внимательней, а потом перевела пристальный взгляд на их стол. Тео сделал было просительное выражение лица, но к ним уже спешила мадам Пинс .  
— Что тут происходит? Мисс Грейнджер? — пропыхтела она на бегу.  
— Вот, — Грейнджер, виновато поглядывая на Тео, неуверенно протянула мадам Пинс тетрадь.  
— Чье это? — сердито обратилась мадам Пинс уже к ним.  
Тео протянул было руку, но Драко опередил его.  
— Прошу прощения! — буркнул он, выхватывая тетрадь из рук мадам Пинс, и, красный как рак, выскочил из библиотеки.  


Забежав в первую же нишу, Драко открыл тетрадь — страницы были чистыми. Драко облегченно перевел дух — в какой-то момент ему показалось, что Грейнджер увидела текст и успела что-то прочесть, настолько изумленным был ее взгляд.  
Тео подшучивал над ним еще неделю.  
Но это было не важно — у него были книги, Ник и их беседы, и тайна переписки, которую удалось сохранить.

Как-то, в ответ на смешной случай из детства, который рассказал Драко, Ник написал: _"Ха! Это даже, пожалуй, забавно — то, как вы живете"._  
_"Что ты имеешь в виду?"_ — решил уточнить Драко.  
_"Я хочу сказать, что ты ведешь такую жизнь и в таком мире, что свои воспоминания легко можешь озаглавить "Жизнь и приключения Септимуса Прайма, рассказанные им самим", и это не будет казаться нелепой пародией на Диккенса или Остин. Это очень странно и забавно — на мой взгляд",_ — отозвался Ник. _"Забавно?"_ — озадаченно переспросил Драко, так и не понявший, что именно так забавляет Ника. _"Ну да. Вы как будто законсервировались в эдвардианской эпохе. Оказываясь среди вас, чувствуешь себя на сцене, где актеры проникновенно играют бесконечную пьесу начала 20 века._  
_Вы не замечаете, что за пределами вашего театра жизнь давно изменилась: магглы давно повторили и даже превзошли ваши волшебные возможности с помощью технологий, в мире произошло две больших разрушительных войны, сменилось несколько идеологий, мир не раз перекроил границы государств, человечество всерьез обсуждает проблемы планеты и космической экспансии, а вы все так же смотрите на мир глазами джентльмена начала 20 века"._  
Драко внезапно почувствовал себя троллем, которого разглядывают представители Министерства на предмет исследования его разумности, и ему стало неуютно, поэтому он поспешно перевел тему. Но с тех пор он начал задумываться — а какими их на самом деле видят нечистокровные волшебники?

А потом все сломалось — он опрометчиво похвастался Нику, что вступил в Инспекционную дружину, и получил вместо поздравлений суровую отповедь: _"Твои тщеславие и гордыня, Септимус, скоро станут такими огромными, что за ними нельзя будет разглядеть тебя. Ты когда-то спрашивал, как можно выбирать Темную или Светлую сторону Силы — так вот, то, что ты сделал, — это первый шаг на Темную сторону"._  
Драко был смертельно обижен. И опять не мог написать ничего путного. Ему хотелось кричать: "Ты просто завидуешь!!!", но он знал, что это не будет правдой, просто Ник — другой, ему не нужны власть и поклонение окружающих, чтобы чувствовать себя важным, цельным. На самом деле завидует здесь именно он, Драко. Завидует, ревнует и жаждет одобрения. "Ты совсем помешался на этом парне!" — злился он на себя. В сердцах зашвырнув тетрадь в дальний угол сундука, он забыл о ней на несколько месяцев, тем более и без Ника дел стало невпроворот. Да еще и экзамены. Он вспомнил о Нике лишь в день, когда Поттера поймали в камине Амбридж — тогда Грейнджер посмотрела на него так, как, наверное, мог бы посмотреть Ник, если бы знал, чем он тут занимается. Драко стало тошно от самого себя, но ведь он уже так далеко зашел — глупо поворачивать назад. Да и отец одобрил бы его поведение. А Ник… Ник просто не понимает, но когда-нибудь обязательно поймет и все наладится.

А потом случилось неудачное нападение на Министерство, и отца посадили в Азкабан, а Темный Лорд сорвал свое недовольство на Драко, поручив ему задание, которое сводило с ума: то он гордился тем, что его сочли достойным, то ужасался от того, что должен совершить. И еще ему было страшно — он понимал, что за его ошибку придется заплатить не только собственной жизнью, но и жизнью родителей. Мама плакала, и он ничем не мог ей помочь. Ему как никогда нужен был друг, и он снова написал Нику. Ему так хотелось поделиться своими страхами, гордостью от полученного поручения и ужасом, который он испытывал, думая об этом, ему хотелось, чтобы Ник сказал ему: "Все обязательно будет хорошо!", но Малфоям не нужна жалость, да и слова Ника о своем тщеславии он помнил очень хорошо. Поэтому они говорили о книгах и только о книгах. И немного об истории. Разгоряченный их очередным спором, Ник заявил: _"Вы считаете магглов недостаточно развитыми, стоящими на нижней ступени эволюции, и поэтому отрицаете их опыт. В том числе опыт последнего столетия. Вы не хотите замечать, что остальное человечество уже давно ушло вперед. Что то, что вы так остро и ново переживаете сейчас, уже было: диктатура, тоталитаризм, нацизм, фашизм, апартеид. Все это уже было придумано, воплощено в жизнь, достигало своего расцвета и терпело сокрушительный крах. Ни одна из ваших идей не нова и ни одна не жизнеспособна в отдаленной перспективе нескольких поколений"._  
Изо всех сил сдерживаясь — он совершенно не хотел ругаться с Ником, тот ему нравился — несмотря на ершистый характер, отрицание идей чистоты крови и даже происхождение. Ник был именно тем другом, о котором он мечтал всю жизнь — и ругая себя на чем свет стоит за то, что поднял спорную для них обоих тему, Драко переспросил: _"Ты хочешь сказать, что мы как нацисты времен Третьего Рейха?"_  
_"Нет, — ответил Ник, — я хочу сказать, что конкретно вы — ты и твои чистокровные друзья-сверстники — как гитлерюгенд времен краха Третьего Рейха, когда идеология, вдалбливаемая с детства, вступала в конфликт с окружающей действительностью и корежила психику все сильнее, сводя с ума"._  
Он тогда накричал на Ника, написал: _"Сейчас меня сводишь с ума только ты! Ты не прав! Ты не можешь знать, каково мне! Ты никогда не был на моем месте!!!"_  
Он не хотел слышать слова Ника. Не хотел знать наверняка, что все они катятся в бездну. Он хотел закрыть глаза и считать, что все как раньше. Только долго оставаться с закрытыми глазами он не смог.

Ник тогда написал только: _"Если вдруг тебе захочется выговориться, ты знаешь, где меня найти"._

Он знал и, когда становилось совсем невмоготу, писал Нику письма — о том, как ему страшно; о том, что он чувствует, будто его затягивает в какую-то грязную дыру, из которой уже не выбраться, но он не может ни остановиться, ни сбежать, потому что не сможет бросить родителей; о том, как боится навсегда увязнуть в этом страхе и безысходности; о том, что не сможет, совершенно точно не сможет выполнить поручение Темного Лорда, но и ослушаться его тоже не может; наконец, о том, как ему не хватает Ника и их разговоров.  
А потом сидел и, размазывая по щекам слезы и пепел, смотрел, как догорает очередное его письмо — потому что Малфои никогда не должны выглядеть жалкими.

В глубине души он даже был рад, что его миссия закончилась так — да, их семья не вышла из опалы, их дом теперь совсем не их дом, а отец и вовсе остался без палочки, но они все живы и он все равно не смог бы довести дело до конца — теперь Драко знал это абсолютно точно. И хоть он и не чувствует в себе эту внутреннюю силу, о которой говорил Ник, но он и не ушел на темную сторону слишком далеко. Вот только так хотелось вырваться из удушливых стен родного мэнора, от пробирающих насквозь взглядов тетки, от общего страха, которым, казалось, пропитано все вокруг… Хоть ненадолго ослабить ощущение затягивающейся веревки на собственной шее.  
И Драко решился — достал тетрадь и написал Нику:

_"Ник, а кино — это действительно так интересно? Может, сходим? Вот эти твои "Звездные войны" — это же кино?“_

_  
_

_"Слушай, извини, на этой неделе не получится — у меня тут Свадьба, куча дел — ты же понимаешь"._

_"У тебя свадьба? Ты женишься? Я думал, ты еще школьник"._

_"Женюсь? Я? С чего ты взял?! А, нет, ты неправильно понял — не моя свадьба. Я просто помогаю с подготовкой: цветы, букеты, ленточки, карточки с именами и прочие Ужасно Важные Свадебные Ритуалы"._

_"Ха-ха-ха! Я уж подумал обидеться, что ты не зовешь меня на свою свадьбу. А еще друг называется. Тогда, может, после свадьбы?"_

_"Может быть"._

_"Ник, кстати, ты ведь едешь в Хогвартс? Может, встретимся в поезде?"_

_"Нет, прости — в этом году я не еду в Хогвартс"._

_"Эх, жаль. Что-то я поздно додумался, ха-ха!"_

_"Послушай, что случилось? Что с тобой?"_

_"Со мной? Со мной все в порядке"._

_"Уверен? Ты ведешь себя странно. И говоришь странно. Что происходит?"_

Драко хотелось рассказать все, повторить одно из своих сожженных писем, но Малфои, гиппогриф их раздери, должны быть безупречны в глазах общества — и он просто написал:

_"Тебе показалось, все в порядке"._

Они так и не встретились, но Драко все равно был счастлив, когда садился в Хогвартс-экспресс — отъезд в школу был для него освобождением, о чем он сразу и написал Нику и даже получил поздравления с последним школьным годом. Школа изменилась, но в ней все равно было легче, чем дома. Да и Ник его не забывал. Они снова возобновили переписку в тетради, Драко рассказывал о событиях в школе, о новых порядках, о том, что добыть маггловские книги стало невозможно — о чем угодно, кроме истории и политики. Он говорил себе, что просто не хочет опять ссориться, но в глубине души уже не был уверен, что будет отстаивать свои взгляды с прежней горячностью, и это его пугало. Они с Ником шутили и иногда даже смеялись. Обсуждали сказки барда Бидля, и он подтрунивал над Ником, что тот впал в детство. Все шло гораздо лучше, чем год назад — до самой весны…

Он не хотел ехать домой на каникулы, он предпочел бы остаться в школе и переписываться с Ником, но свобода выбора стала слишком большой роскошью. Предупредив Ника, что не сможет отвечать на каникулах, и припрятав тетрадь понадежнее, а воспоминания о ней — и того лучше, он с каким-то липким, неприятным предчувствием вошел в некогда родной дом. А следом в доме появились Поттер с друзьями и Сивый, события замелькали с поразительной скоростью, и вскоре жизнь его семьи стала отвратительной настолько, что хуже и придумать сложно. За побег Поттера досталось всем. И крепко. Но происходящее с собой и своей семьей уже не ужасало так сильно, страх отступил, и вообще Драко думал о себе и близких как-то отстраненно, будто смотрел на это глазами Ника, который читает его рассказ и видит, какой Драко на самом деле трус и как жалко он выглядит, унижаясь и пресмыкаясь перед этим… этим… Повелитель — ха! Неуравновешенный, нечистокровный, выживший из ума псих! Ну и где теперь твои принципы, твоя гордость и идеалы, о которых ты так высокопарно распинался года полтора назад? Не помнишь? Там, в начале тетради — можно перелистать и вспомнить дословно. Было тошно. Гордость Малфоев! Чистота всегда одержит победу! Да конечно! Трусость и приспособленчество одержат победу — вот что нужно было писать на гербе! О чем думал отец, когда решил примкнуть к этому психу? О власти, о безграничных возможностях, которые получит род Малфоев? Ну и куда привели его безграничные амбиции? Сидит в собственном особняке в углу, как побитая собака, без палочки, и не может и слова сказать без разрешения Хозяина. Хозяин!!! А его единственный сын, наследник рода, едет в школу с палочкой матери! И если это не позор, то что такое позор вообще?!

Он зашел в купе к каким-то первокурсникам, забился в угол, достал тетрадь и остервенело стал писать Нику — и об этом, и о том, что он не видит ни выхода, ни смысла, и не знает, что делать. Где-то там, на задворках сознания, мелькнула мысль, что если это кто-нибудь найдет и прочтет, его убьют на месте. Драко только усмехнулся — какая уже теперь разница? Последние события сломали его и разрушили все, во что он так верил, все, на чем держался его мир. А еще он писал о Грейнджер. О том, как она посмотрела на него, и его будто парализовало — он не мог даже шевельнуться. И даже о том, что уж она-то точно знала, что делает и зачем — даже в этой ситуации. _"Ники, я наконец понял, о чем ты говоришь, я увидел эту внутреннюю силу. И ты был прав — я просто хвастун с сотней поколений предков, потому что во мне нет и никогда не было такой силы. Мне почему-то казалось, что она ждет от меня чего-то, каких-то действий, ждет и надеется, а потом она… просто отвернулась"_.  
Ник не ответил.

Сначала Драко заглядывал в тетрадь на каждом уроке, потом стал оставлять коротенькие сообщения, пока вся страница не оказалась занята его все более и более тревожными вопросами:

_"Ник, ты настолько шокирован моими записями?_

_Ники, я не настолько страшный. Слышишь меня?_

_Ник?_

_Почти Почти Безголовый Ник?_

_Ник, ты там жив? Или стал по-настоящему безголовым?_

_Может, тебе нужна помощь?_

_Ники, с тобой все в порядке?_

_Ник? Ответь! Пожалуйста"._

Ник так и не отозвался, и Драко начал избегать заглядывать в тетрадь. Он говорил себе, что ему просто лень ее доставать или не хочется искать укромное место, или уже поздно и кто-то может заметить, но на самом деле он просто боялся открыть тетрадь и не увидеть ничего нового — только целую страницу своих вопросов, а над ними так и не дописанную фразу Ника про очередную сказку. "Он просто отвлекся, у него появилось срочное дело", — говорил он себе. А ночью ему снилось, как кто-то кричит, и он знал, что это — Ник, хоть никогда и не слышал его голос, но когда Драко подходил ближе, Ник поворачивал к нему голову и превращался в Грейнджер, и он опять слышал безумный тетушкин смех и не мог шевельнуться.

Ник так и не закончил свою фразу — ни через две недели, ни через месяц. И ответ с совой тоже не пришел, хотя Драко и письмо написал. Драко знал, что это может значить. В конце концов, он давно уже понял, по какую сторону находится его друг. Знал, но не хотел верить — потому что тогда все, даже жизнь, теряло смысл. Ему удалось подслушать пароль у каких-то пуффендуйцев и наконец-то поймать "Поттеровский дозор" и теперь он каждый раз замирал, боясь услышать знакомое имя. И каждый раз облегченно выдыхал — Ника не было.

Он стал писать в тетрадь просто так, не дожидаясь ответа — он привык выплескивать сюда свои мысли и обдумывать их с помощью метких замечаний Ника. Но комментариев Ника больше не было, и Драко делал вид, что Ник дает ему возможность высказаться первым. И он высказывался, и становилось проще — не то чтобы легче, но хотя бы сносно и возможно хоть как-то пережить еще один день в окружающем кошмаре. Напряжение все нарастало, пока вдруг не разразилось внезапно начавшейся битвой. Драко не был готов к этому, он не знал, что делать — то его обуревало желание помочь Поттеру, то необходимость вернуться к Темному Лорду, а то и просто сбежать.  
В конце концов, он решился — спускался по лестнице, шел через холл, а в голове крутилось: "Знаешь, Ник, все-таки ты был неправ… по крайней мере, в отношении меня — никакая сила не живет у меня внутри, только страх. И я опять готов трусливо поджать хвост и жить как всегда: не задумываясь, не глядя по сторонам — чтобы не увидеть этот страх в глазах своего отражения. Но знаешь, Ник, ты был прав в другом — совершенно бессмысленно так жить. Пожалуй, стоит на этом остановиться. Я не хочу становиться пугливой тенью. Я все-таки Малфой, а не Петтигрю. Я так устал бояться. С тобой было весело, Ник. Почти Почти Безголовый Ник. Жаль только, "Звездные войны" ты мне так и не показал".

Вместе со всеми Драко вышел на крыльцо школы, увидел родителей, посмотрел на мать, виновато ей улыбнулся и едва заметно покачал головой в отрицательном жесте. Это — последнее, что он помнил из этого дня. Дальше все было как в тумане: Долгопупс внезапно зарубил змею, Поттер вдруг ожил и они схватились с Темным Лордом, Пожиратели стали стремительно разбегаться, ожесточенно отбиваясь от пытавшихся их задержать защитников замка, а он просто шел к родителям, пытаясь отбивать все, что летело в их сторону.

За ними пришли тем же вечером, уже в мэнор. Отец успел привести себя в порядок и выглядел таким же холеным аристократом, как и раньше, если бы не потерянный, затравленный взгляд. Сам Драко постарался понадежнее спрятать тетрадь. Дальше свои письма к Нику приходилось составлять в уме.

Выйдя из зала суда, он первым делом написал Нику. Ответа не было.  
Он зашел в редакцию "Пророка" и узнал, что корреспонденция из ящика Ника не забиралась вот уже год — с тех пор, как хозяин ящика отменил пересылку почты. В тетради Ник тоже не появился.

Время от времени Драко писал письма — не слишком часто, примерно раз в месяц. В декабре он решил написать последний раз и отправил Нику поздравление с Рождеством и подарок. Ответ так и не пришел. Недаром Драко не любил этот праздник.

В остальном дела шли не так уж и плохо: он поступил помощником зельевара в отдел по распознаванию и борьбе с темномагическими заклятьями. Да, он теперь тоже почти мракоборец. Отец был вне себя, кричал, что это позор, какого еще не было, что это бросает тень на весь род, что это полностью разрушит репутацию. В какой-то момент Драко не выдержал и съязвил, что, мол, конечно, кому, как не отцу, разбираться в степенях позора и размерах тени, бросаемой на род. Мама ахнула, а отец вылетел из гостиной, громко хлопнув дверью, и делал вид, что они незнакомы, еще полгода, да и после едва с ним разговаривал — будто он домовик, а не единственный сын. Бывшие слизеринцы избегали его, как прокаженного, а за его спиной шептались, что младший Малфой предал семейные идеалы и подлизывается к новой власти. И все равно он никогда не жалел о своем решении — именно здесь он почувствовал себя на своем месте, он чувствовал в себе ту силу, которая превращает запреты в ограничения, а ограничения — в возможности. Он понял, каково это — не быть скованным чужими предрассудками и, хотя иногда это и приводило к головокружительным провалам, готов был пробовать новое, а не идти проторенным путем. Неудачи больше не уязвляли его фамильную гордость, наверное, потому, что ее вовсе не осталось. Он довольно быстро сдал нужные тесты и получил статус мастера Зельеварения. И вдруг оказался самым молодым зельеваром, получившим этот титул. Не считая Снейпа, конечно, но кто сравнится со Снейпом? Ему даже предложили место профессора в Хогвартсе. Мама очень обрадовалась, даже отец начал припоминать, что Драко — его сын, а не предмет интерьера, но сам Драко подумал, что когда-нибудь ему придется учить целую толпу Уизли, а еще нового Долгопупса, Финнигана и даже, возможно, Грейнджер, и без сожалений отказался. Отец опять сделал вид, что они незнакомы — Драко только усмехался. Жизнь продолжалась: Блейз устроился в "Пророк". Тео неплохо продвигался по дипломатической службе — читая об этом в "Пророке", отец закатывал глаза и неодобрительно косился на Драко. Новостей от Ника так и не было. И ближе к первой годовщине Победы Драко решился и завел разговор с забежавшим к ним в отдел Поттером:

— Слушай, Поттер, ты же вырос с магглами?  
— Да, и что? — сразу ощетинился Поттер. — Знаешь, Малфой, я благодарен за то, что ты сейчас делаешь и вообще ценю тебя как специалиста, но твое вечное высокомерие убивает!  
— Ты о чем? — не понял Драко.  
— Ты так говоришь о моем детстве, будто я — Маугли и меня вырастила волчья стая.  
— Маугли? — Драко порылся в памяти. — А, нет, я не это имел в виду. Я хотел сказать, ты же знаешь про их развлечения — про кино, например?  
— Ну и?  
— Ты можешь сходить со мной в кино?  
— Малфой, ты заболел? — Поттер уставился на Драко с подозрением.  
— С чего вдруг такие вопросы?  
— Ты и маггловский кинотеатр! Забавно! — хмыкнул Поттер. — И что ты хочешь посмотреть: комедию, боевик, ужасы?  
— "Звездные войны"!  
— Даже так?! А про них ты откуда знаешь?  
— Друг рассказал.  
— Даже не знаю, что меня удивляет больше: что у тебя в принципе есть друг или то, что он знает, что такое "Звездные войны".  
— Короче, Поттер, — начал раздражаться Драко, — ты можешь сходить со мной в кино или нет?  
— Хорошо-хорошо, но только в июле — как раз выйдет новый фильм. И мой тебе совет — в следующий раз позови в кино девушку! А то загубишь репутацию окончательно! — Поттер выскочил за дверь, и по коридору разнесся его хохот.  
"Я бы лучше позвал Ника", — тоскливо подумал Драко.

Поттер появился в затертых джинсах и футболке с изображением какого-то зеленоватого существа, похожего на домовика, и надписью "Да пребудет с тобой Сила!", с насмешкой посмотрел на строгий костюм Драко и кивнул на выход из "Дырявого котла".

Когда в зале зажегся свет и люди потянулись к выходу, Драко все так же сидел, задумавшись, в своем кресле. "Молодой человек, сеанс окончен", — тронул его за плечо уборщик. "Ах, да, конечно!" — встрепенулся Драко и заторопился на выход. На улице были уже прохладные сумерки. Драко поежился и неспешно пошел по бульвару. Когда-то, еще в прошлой жизни, он звал Ника в кино на "Звездные войны". Такое чувство, что это было сто лет назад.  
Из задумчивости его вывел Поттер — Драко и забыл, что тот все еще шел рядом.  
— Ты не торопишься? Зайдем в магазин? А потом я, так уж и быть, доведу тебя до "Дырявого котла".  
Драко согласился — ему действительно некуда было торопиться. Чего он не ожидал, так это того, что Поттер затащит его в магазин игрушек.

— Все детство мечтал оказаться тут на день рождения и купить себе все, что захочу! — со смехом пояснил Поттер в ответ на его недоуменный взгляд.  
— Мама, смотри — Септимус Прайм! — заорал вдруг какой-то мальчишка и кинулся к ним. Драко подавил желание спрятаться, а мальчишка пролетел мимо — к витрине за их спиной. Поттер оглянулся следом и восторженно присвистнул.  
— О! Я в детстве душу бы за такого продал!  
— За кого? — Драко тоже оглянулся и увидел в витрине довольно большую модель странных красно-синих доспехов.  
— Да вот же — за Оптимуса Прайма!  
— Кого?!  
— Оптимус Прайм — герой из Трансформеров, очень крутой! А, кому я это рассказываю, — с досадой махнул рукой Поттер, — ты ж не понимаешь ничего!  
— Его зовут Оптимус Прайм? Оптимус?!  
— Да. А что такого? В ваших сказках тоже, знаешь ли, имена странноватые, — вмиг ощетинился Поттер.  
Драко только рассмеялся в ответ — это было... Будто Ник подошел и хлопнул его по плечу. "Надо обязательно написать Нику, — подумал он, — уж на "Звездные войны" он точно должен ответить".  
Ник не ответил.

Как-то раз, разговорившись с Поттером, пока тот ждал свое зелье, Драко спросил:  
— Кстати, Поттер, а куда делась Грейнджер? А то я смотрю — Уизли уже чуть ли не во всех газетах, а о ней совсем ничего не слышно.  
— Она… уехала, — отвел глаза Поттер.  
— И куда же?  
— В Австралию, — Поттер нервно провел рукой по волосам и зачем-то начал протирать очки.  
— Зачем?  
— К родителям, — Поттер уставился на свои очки с таким интересом, будто увидел там лукотруса. — Живет в Мельбурне, заканчивает медицинский, собирается продолжить учебу здесь, в Лондоне.  
— Медицинский? Обычный маггловский медицинский? Лучшая волшебница нашего поколения? Но почему?  
— Слушай, да что ты докопался? — взорвался вдруг Поттер. — Она так решила! Скоро ты там закончишь?  
В гнетущей тишине, торопливо завершив зелье и выпроводив Поттера, Драко достал тетрадь — новая информация жгла: _"Ник, ты помнишь Гермиону Грейнджер — она училась на Гриффиндоре вместе с Поттером? Лучшая на курсе, староста Гриффиндора… Помнишь? Оказывается, она учится в обычном маггловском университете на медика! Иметь перед собой неограниченные возможности и выбрать маггловский университет?! Она же могла пойти в Мунго, если уж ей так понадобилась медицина — героиня войны, ее бы взяли куда угодно! Я не понимаю! Не понимаю!!!"_  
Ответа и на этот раз не было, но ведь это уже была просто привычка — рассказывать все Нику. Ну и пусть он молчал — можно было считать, что занят.

Приближалось очередное Рождество — седьмое после свержения Темного Лорда. Поздравлять никого не хотелось, да и особо некого: маму он поздравит лично, отцу это не нужно, взаимные поздравления коллег пройдут прямо на работе, друзья… да где те друзья? Можно написать Блейзу и Тео. А можно и не писать. "Ник любил этот праздник, — настойчиво всплыло в памяти. — Напишу ему последний раз… Да-да, ты каждый раз уверяешь, что это — последний раз!" Но вдруг… вдруг он ответит…

На Рождество мама вдруг пригласила семейство Гринграсс и потребовала, чтоб Драко непременно присутствовал на обеде. Драко опрометчиво согласился, и только войдя в столовую и заметив, что вся она украшена омелой, а место рядом с ним отдали Астории, начал понимать, что к чему. Во время перемены блюд Астория склонилась к нему:  
— Заметил, что наши родители задумали нас поженить?  
— Да.  
— И что ты думаешь?  
Драко неопределенно пожал плечами.  
— Я тебе не нравлюсь?  
— Не в этом дело...  
— Может, у тебя уже кто-то есть?  
Тут мама отвлекла Асторию, и Драко облегченно перевел дух.

Когда гости ушли, ему удалось наконец поговорить с родителями. Так и не сумев договориться, в крайнем раздражении Драко засел за тетрадь: _"Помолвка! Мама считает, что это поможет мне вернуться к нормальной жизни, отец — что это полностью восстановит нашу репутацию, да и в остальном это очень выгодная партия, а я… я не знаю — не то чтобы мне не нравилась невеста или я был бы не согласен с родителями, но я не знаю, зачем это мне. Меня будто просят выбрать себе цветок, за которым придется ухаживать, а мне не нужен цветок — мне нужна картина… или собака… или вообще эти морщерогие не-помню-кто, о которых давным-давно писал "Придира". Мне нужен твой совет и твое умение взглянуть со стороны._  
_Мне ужасно не хватает тебя, Ник"_.  
"Иногда мне кажется, что моей силой был ты!" — хотелось добавить Драко, но этого нельзя писать. Никогда. Малфои никогда не признаются в своей слабости!  
Да какого соплохвоста? Ника давным-давно уже нет в живых! Они и не виделись никогда! Почему же даже при мысли о помолвке он чувствует, будто предает его? "Мерлин! Я действительно какой-то герой Остин, который и спустя семь лет не может излечиться от любви", — в отчаянии думал Драко. Да, он любил Ника, хоть и понял это слишком поздно, любил как никого — больше чем семью, больше всего на свете. Ник был самым важным человеком в его жизни. Но Ника больше нет! Уже семь лет как его нет! А он, как идиот, все еще надеется, что Ник допишет ту свою фразу или пришлет письмо! "Разве хоть когда-нибудь ты был настолько хорошим мальчиком, Драко Малфой, чтобы Санта сделал тебе такой подарок? — с горькой безысходностью думал он. — Ник умер! Умер! Признай уже это, наконец, смирись и иди дальше! Или останови это! Потому что жить так больше невозможно!"  
Распахнув окно, вдохнул морозный воздух… Отстраненно подумал, что умереть в такой день было бы даже хорошо. На фоне серовато-малинового закатного неба заметил темную точку, которая постепенно росла, пока не превратилась в сову, уронившую ему в ладонь письмо, подписанное знакомым, хоть и забытым почерком:

 _"Привет!_  
_Спасибо за поздравления... с последними восемью Рождествами. Извини, у меня и в мыслях не было, что ты можешь беспокоится обо мне. Когда-то мне пришлось закрыть пересылку с ящика в "Пророке", да и тетрадь сгорела… прости._  
_Как теперь твои дела? Ты наконец обрел свою силу?_  
_Ники"_

Только этот чертов друг умел довести его до такого бешенства буквально одной фразой. Как дела? Как его дела? Серьезно? После стольких лет молчания, после того, как он, Драко, его давным-давно похоронил, но все равно продолжал искать, все, что он мог спросить, — это как дела?  
Злые слова рвались из него, жгли. Отчаявшись написать хоть что-то связное, Драко схватил чистый лист, написал: _"Вот тут все мои дела за последние годы — если тебе так уж любопытно!"_ и, порывисто прикрепив к тетради, тут же отправил с совой, пока не успел передумать. А передумал он практически сразу же.

На следующее утро за завтраком его ждал объемистый пакет. Резко разорвав обертку, он увидел новенькую черную тетрадь. За резинку была заткнута записка:

 _"Прости, мои вопросы были верхом бестактности. Мне правда очень жаль._  
_Ники_  
_P.S. Теперь тетради снова парные. Можешь писать"._

— От кого это, Драко? — заволновалась мама.  
— От лучшего друга! — зло усмехнувшись, ответил Драко и с остервенением стал резать бекон.

Быстро проглотив завтрак под изумленным взглядом матери, Драко умчался к себе и тут же схватился за перо:  


_"Где МОЯ тетрадь?"_

_"Прости, мне еще немножко дочитать осталось. Я потом ее тебе верну."_

_"Ну и где тебя носило, гиппогриф тебя раздери?"_

_"Меня довольно долго не было в стране. В общем-то, все эти семь лет. А при восстановлении подписки на "Пророк" мне и вручили целую пачку писем. В редакции так радовались — наверное, уже не чаяли от них избавиться"._

_"Надо было им их сжечь, раз получатель — такой… ПРИДУРОК!"_

_"Послушай, мне..."_

_"Почему ты ни разу не написал мне?"_

_"Понимаешь, после окончания войны в моей жизни многое случилось. Точнее, случилось годом раньше... моими же собственными руками. Идея была в том, что после войны я все смогу вернуть назад. Все должно было получиться, не было сомнений, что что-то может пойти не так. В общем, оказалось, что я — тоже жертва гордыни и звездной болезни. Ничего не вышло. Все мои попытки и идеи не имели никакого эффекта, но на осознание этого ушел год. Вся жизнь и все мысли тогда были заняты только решением проблемы, везде валялись нераспечатанные письма, и друзья мало-помалу перестали мне писать. А потом мне не хотелось возвращаться — все эти вопросы, сочувствие… Возможно, мне просто было стыдно и хотелось сбежать от всего — и от своего решения и от его последствий. Вот так все и вышло. Прости, у меня и в мыслях не было, что это зацепит тебя. Честно говоря, у меня вообще ничего путного не было в мыслях в то время"._

_"Постой-постой! То есть ты вернулся и даже успел сходить в "Пророк", но написать мне письмо так и не удосужился?"_

_"Прости. Я правда…"_

Но что именно "правда", Драко уже не дождался: жгучая обида будто прорвала плотину, и на Ника полился водопад слов — злых, обидных — они торопились, наскакивали друг на друга. Вся его боль и тоска наконец-то нашли выход. Ник уже даже и не пытался отвечать.  
Вечером совы принесли редкий фолиант авторства Фламеля — Драко только мстительно улыбнулся и добавил в тетрадь еще несколько фраз.  
Утром в столовой его ждал мягкий сверток, а в нем — футболка с надписью: "Способность говорить — не признак интеллекта". Драко смеялся так, что не мог остановится — несмотря на изумление матери и недовольные взгляды отца. Он уже не злился на Ника, он был счастлив.

Драко думал, что уж теперь-то они точно встретятся, но у Ника все время были какие-то дела, и Драко начал подозревать, что Ник попросту его избегает. Умом он понимал, что должен принять выбор Ника не встречаться лично, но на деле постоянно дергал его предложениями сходить куда-нибудь и все сильнее расстраивался, получая очередной аккуратный отказ. "Да что ж я творю! — с отчаянием думал Драко. — Он же скоро от меня и в переписке шарахаться начнет". Эта ситуация делала его все более и более раздражительным, он чувствовал себя сжатой пружиной, которую вот-вот отпустят, и мрачно прикидывал размеры разрушений.

Накануне дня Святого Валентина, в очередной раз повздорив с родителями по поводу помолвки, Драко подхватил тетрадь, выскочил в сад и, бесцельно побродив по дорожкам, устроился на скамейке.

_"Жаль, что ты — парень, Ник. Ты — единственный человек, с которым я готов провести всю жизнь, с которым мне действительно интересно и весело, хотя временами ты меня убиваешь"._

_"Опять помолвка?"_

_"Да"._

_"Все еще хочешь услышать мое мнение?"_

_"Как никогда раньше"._

_"О невесте? Или о ситуации?"_

_"Сначала о ситуации. Потом о невесте"._

_"Если ты считаешь, что тебе это не нужно, то просто не делай — все равно нанести еще больший урон репутации, чем есть сейчас, уже не удастся. А если сомневаешься, то согласись. Астория Гринграсс вроде вполне неплоха, да и помолвку можно расторгнуть, ведь повредить твоей репутации почти невозможно"._

Драко будто окатили холодной водой.

_"Откуда ты знаешь про репутацию семьи? И про то, что это — Астория Гринграсс?"_

_"Ник?"_

_"Ты знаешь, кто я?"_

_"Ник???"_

_"Да"._

_"И давно?"_

_"Спустя несколько месяцев после начала переписки"._

_"Как?"_

_"Знакомая тетрадка, которую ты повсюду с собой таскал"._

_"Значит, это только я не знаю, кто ты. Тогда, может, наконец встретимся?"_

_"Мне кажется, не стоит"._

_"Почему?"_

_"Ты будешь разочарован и, скорее всего, зол и обижен. А когда ты обижен, ты становишься невыносим. А ты мне все еще дорог"_.

_"Все настолько плохо? Мы что — сталкивались раньше и я проходился на твой счет в школьные годы? Или после?"_

_"Ник, ты же не Поттер?"_ — от внезапной идеи Драко покрылся испариной.

_"Нет, что ты"._

_"Тогда ничего страшного! Слушай, хочешь, я поклянусь воспринять правду стойко? Я очень хочу увидеть друга, который не бросил меня, даже зная, что я — это я. Я правда повзрослел и больше не веду себя как капризное дитя!"_

_"Ты про записку на старой тетради? Или про первые несколько страниц в новой?"_ — не упустил возможность поддеть его Ник

Драко почувствовал, как лицо начинает гореть — за эти страницы сообщений ему до сих пор было стыдно.

_"Слушай, я тогда просто не сдержался. Надо было сразу мне футболку прислать"._

_"Ладно, давай встретимся, если ты так хочешь. Но ты точно будешь разочарован"._

_"Сильнее, чем когда ты снова появился с вопросом "Как дела?"_ — не остался в долгу Драко.

_"О, не начинай! Тогда платформа 9¾, 7 вечера, завтра"._

На платформе 9¾ было тихо. Драко сел на скамейку и стал разглядывать носки своих туфель. Правильно ли он сделал, что пришел сюда, что настоял на этой встрече? "Опять вся моя сила превращается в страх", — тоскливо подумал Драко. У выхода на платформу послышались шаги: какая-то девушка вышла из тени, осмотрелась и решительно направилась в его сторону. Драко посмотрел на часы. Интересно, может, Ник поступил умнее и попросту не пришел — по крайней мере он опаздывал уже на две минуты. "Ты совсем спятил, Драко Малфой!" — стучало в голове в такт чужим шагам, поэтому он не заметил, как девушка подошла к нему вплотную.

— Привет!  
— Привет… Грейнджер? Прости, но сегодня я не склонен к беседам! — Драко быстро взглянул на часы и снова начал гипнотизировать свои туфли.  
— А мне казалось, что ты, наоборот, очень хотел наконец встретиться и поговорить лично, — с насмешкой сказала гриффиндорская заучка.  
— Кто ты? — резко вскинулся Драко.  
— Боюсь, ты все-таки будешь разочарован, — задумчиво произнесла Грейнджер, садясь рядом. — Я — Ники Уилкинс.  
Оставался крошечный шанс, что он ослышался или не так ее понял, или это какой-то другой Ники, или вообще розыгрыш Поттера...  
— Почти Почти Безголовый Ник, — тихо добавила Грейнджер, протягивая его старую тетрадь.


End file.
